Everyone has a time in which they need someone
by Nat-loves-the-connors
Summary: Just another one of my typical Fics. It isn't really to do with any current storyline. Written purely for my entertainment and of course. the readers! Short fic in which Michelle finds that sometimes, she's the one who needs the protection/comfort.


Disclaimer: I do not own Coronation Street.

Michelle yelped and woke with a gasp. Sitting up, she looked around the room. Confused at her surroundings, she blinked and remembered that it was Maria who had offered to put her up for a few nights after the Steve incident. Leaning against the headboard, she tried to steady her heartbeat. It was one horrendous dream she'd been having. It had seemed so real.

_She had been walking down the street, just on her way to the Kabin. The car she saw seemed to be going a little fast, but she carried on her way. It was then she heard a screech and a deafening crash. On turning, she found the car mashed into the side of the wall, with no sign of movement or cries coming from the driver or passengers. She rushed over, praying that she hadn't just witnessed something fatal. Peering into the car she froze, panic prickling her skin. She could see them all: Paul; Liam; Carla; Dean; Ryan. Lifeless. Glassy eyes staring at her with no sparkle, pale skin and each expression the same shocked terror. Heart in her throat, she tried to scream. No sound came out. She felt a sense of great loneliness, everyone in her life was gone, dead._

That's the point when she had woken. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the many glassy stares in her mind. Not once in her life had she felt grief and being alone so overpowering. She had a weight in her stomach that would not lift. She'd tried her best to keep strong, holding everything back until she could be on her own. There was no one left to help her now, no one to keep her protected. She was the one who had to do the protecting.

Hearing the TV downstairs, she got up out of bed. Shaking slightly, she stumbled down the hall to the stairs and crept down them. Ryan was staring at the TV, half-watching, half-sleeping. Relief flooded through Michelle when she saw the life in his eyes. She tried not to think about the dream as she made her presence clear.

"Oh, Hey, I thought you were asleep?" Ryan asked, flicking idly through the different channels.

"I was...I woke up" Michelle answered. She tried to answer using the bare minimum amount of syllables. Her voice was wavering and she didn't want him to suspect anything. Feeling utterly drained and shook up, she made her way into the kitchen.

She turned the tap on and reached up for a glass. On bringing the glass down, a wave of nausea rippled through her. The room started spinning and her chest tightened. She clutched the side trying to steady herself as the room started to spin. Her knees gave way and she dropped to the floor, sending the glass smashing down next to her.

Ryan was at her side almost immediately, crouching down next to her. The sensation of being chocked made it so she struggled to breathe, on trying to do so it made the pain in her chest tighter. Ryan was unsure of what was going on or what to do, but he wasn't stupid. He moved back a few inches, giving her some space but no so far away that she would feel alone.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe, I promise" He whispered, talking to her calm, soothing way.

Michelle heard a familiar voice as if it was some distance away. All she kept thinking was that this was the end for her, she couldn't breathe, she didn't know where she was or what she was doing. All she knew was that this was the most horrible situation to be in and if it was death then she hoped it would be all over soon.

"It's me Ryan, we're in Maria's, remember? Shh come on, it'll be over soon" He told her quietly.

In some part of her mind, she knew Ryan was there. She felt slight pressure on her hand, looking down she saw another hand which wasn't her own had been placed over it. She focused hard, staring at it. Thinking about nothing else, the pain eased, it was becoming easier to breathe now.

"That's it, well done, it's almost over now, you're doing so well" Ryan whispered, gently stroking the back of his mum's hand.

It was becoming easier for Michelle now, she was beginning to come back to her senses. She knew Ryan was here with her.

"You're safe, you know that, I'm here and nothing's going to happen, you're safe, I swear"

Hearing his voice again, she opened her eyes and focused on what his face looked like now, forgetting the dream or how he'd looked then, all that mattered was that he was here now. Her breaths were becoming longer, she felt no pain now. She swallowed and blinked. Turning her head she saw she was sat on the kitchen floor in Maria's kitchen, broken glass shards scattered around the floor.

"Mum...?" Ryan asked cautiously. Michelle tried to answer, she let out a small whimper and fell against her son. Hot tears fell down her face as he tightened his arms around her.

"Hey, come one, the worst's over, you're okay" He soothed, stroking her hair.

"I was so scared" She sobbed "I thought I was going to die"

"Shh, I know, I was scared too, but you got through it, your fine" Ryan told her. He breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't been something really serious.

"I'm sorry I put this all on you, I know I'm supposed to look after you not the other way round" She told him.

"Everyone gets scared and upset, mum. Everyone at some point needs someone to just be there" He wiped the tears from her face and gently helped her up. He placed an arm around her slightly shaking form and sat her down on the sofa.

"Thanks. You know, for being there. I don't know what I would have done, you kept so calm about it. You were brilliant" She meant every word she said too. She was so proud of him, after going through so much he still found time to be there for her when she needed someone.

"I'm glad I was there f or you, to help you" He told her sincerely.

"I bet you were scared out of your mind"

"I was, but I'm fine now, because your fine." He said, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

They heard soft padded footsteps coming down the stairs and turned just to see Maria appearing at the bottom of them.

"What's wrong? I heard a load of noise" She asked, concerned.

"Sorry if I woke you, it's nothing I'm fine now" Michelle mumbled, opening her bleary eyes.

Ryan headed off to clean the broken mess in the kitchen while Michelle explained to Maria what had happened, apologising for the breaking glass.

"Don't apologise for that its fine. Sounds like a panic attack to me" Maria told her. Michelle didn't answer, she merely sat back and allowed her head to drop to the side, closing her eyes. Ryan came in from clearing the broken glass and told Maria to be careful in the kitchen in case he'd missed some.

"Don't worry about me kid, how're you?" she asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

"Me? I'm fine." he yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed then, I can stay with your mum for a bit"

Ryan desperately wanted to take up on this offer. However, when he glanced and her swollen stomach, he knew that she was the one who needed to rest. After all, carrying a baby would be hard work.

"No. I'm fine, you should go, really" He urged. Maria smiled at him and got up.

"Thanks kiddo" she yawned, making her way upstairs.

Michelle was laid out on the sofa, sleeping. She looked relaxed so Ryan didn't want to wake her up. Instead, he headed upstairs and brought down a pillow and her bed covers. He placed the pillow under her head and threw the covers over her. He stepped back to make sure she was okay when he had done and laughed.

"Talk about role reversal!" he mumbled to himself.

Michelle stirred slightly, and mumbled something that Ryan couldn't quite make out. Ryan knelt down next to her and gently stroked her raven hair.

"Shh, go to sleep now. It's okay, I'm right here." Though Michelle was sleeping, there was still a slight furrow of worry etched upon her face. Ryan wanted to know what had caused this, but thought it would be best to wait until morning. He sighed and let Michelle's hand grip his own tightly. It looked like he was in for a long night.

***

The next morning Ryan woke up confused to where he was. Blinking several times, he realised he was facing the back of the sofa in Maria's flat. He tried to shift a little but found he couldn't budge an inch. Turning his head a fraction, he saw that Michelle was next to him. Her arms firmly clamped around him as if nothing on earth would make her let go. She was sleeping as far as he could tell, he could feel the warmth of her steady breath on the back of his neck.

He wriggled from her grip and steadily climbed over her, landing softly on the floor. Michelle stirred and opened her eyes wearily, blinking to get used to the light.

"Hey" Ryan smiled, sitting opposite her. "How are you feeling?"

"Morning" She yawned in reply "I'm feeling fine now, thanks"

Ryan waited until she had gone upstairs to get washed and dressed before asking her the question that had been nagging him all night.

"So, what happened last night mum? Why did you go all funny?"

"Hmm? Oh, Maria suggested it could have been a panic attack but I'm fine now "She said, smiling at him to reassure him that she was okay.

"Yeah but, why would there be any reason for you to worry?"

Michelle sighed. She didn't want to lie to Ryan, but how could she tell him that it could have been because of the dream. What sort of person would he think she was if she'd been scared from a silly dream? Then she'd probably have to explain the dream, and she didn't want Ryan knowing what images or situation had gone through her mind that night.

"Mum?" Ryan urged, impatient on waiting for the answer.

"Oh...Erm...I'm not sure" She mumbled, very unconvincingly. Michelle was no good at lying. Well, to her family at least.

"Why won't you just tell me?" He asked, voice ringing with desperation. He looked at her pleadingly.

Michelle sighed, and began explaining the dream. The more she spoke, the more foolish it sounded, the more embarrassed she got. It was a dream. A stupid, meaningless dream. As she got to the end she started to gabble it faster, she didn't want to draw out the fact that she'd dreamt her son dead. Everyone dead. Ryan listened intently, his face a mixture of sadness and sympathy to know that his mum had been in such terrible discomfort.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" He asked, softly.

"I don't know, I suppose it just sounded so stupid, kind of childish" She admitted. Normally, it's just five year olds who get scared after bad dreams.

"I wouldn't think so" Ryan said, offering her a small comforting smile.

Michelle smiled back and placed her hand over his.

"You know, you're a good kid Rye" She smiled, feeling kind of proud and glad to have him at this minute, not that she didn't always feel like this about him. It just seemed to show through more today.

"Well, that's because I've got such a good mum, who's looked after me and made me into who I am"

Michelle felt a little overwhelmed by this, she pulled him towards her and hugged him tight, biting her lip to stop the tears falling. Ryan felt slightly awkward by his mother's sudden show of emotion. Even so, he rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you" She whispered, finally letting him go.

"For what?" Ryan asked.

"For just...Being you" She smiled.

Ryan smiled back. They both knew, no matter what, that they were family. They could get through anything together. Together they would take whatever life threw at them, and just be thankful that they had each other.

*** Fin***

*If you starting to get fed up of my Michelle/Ryan fics then let me know haha! I'll stop posting if I'm boring you all lol*


End file.
